Flores e Espinhos
by Pearll
Summary: Com o tempo seus olhos foram se abrindo e, mesmo quando ele não queria ver, sentia. Mas agora sabia o que tinha que fazer. Sabia os planos do Lorde das Trevas e ia frustrá-los.


Flores e Espinhos

_Nessa época do ano_

_Quando o frio vem chegando_

_E há menos flores que espinhos_

Régulo caminhava sob o luar pálido, em meio a um pequeno jardim bem cuidado. Estava mais decidido do que jamais estivera na vida. Cada mínima baforada do vento gelado era uma dádiva da qual muito em breve ele abdicaria. Nunca caminhar lhe pareceu tão glorioso.

"A vida deve parecer cada vez mais bela a medida que se aproxima do fim."

Não havia amargura nem pesar em seus pensamentos, porque agora ele compreendia tudo. As pessoas precisavam viver, e era pra isso que ele ia lutar.

Dois meninos trouxas brincavam numa casa vizinha, sem fazer a mínima noção de que ele existia, de que existia uma guerra.

Régulo sorriu.

Eles tinham esperança.

Hoje algo havia despertado nele, algo que ele não sabia que existia e que agora era sua única salvação.

_Os dias perdidos_

_Vem a luz_

_Ainda éramos filhos_

_Éramos amigos_

Os garotos entraram em sua casa correndo, despreocupados em sua brincadeira, e ele incontrolavelmente lembrou-se de Sirius e de si mesmo. Como invejara o irmão! Sirius era mais bonito, mais corajoso, mais confiante, mais digno, mais qualquer coisa que ele desejasse ser.

Parecia que o mundo havia sido feito para ele, sua rebeldia e elegância. Tinha amigos de verdade e peito suficiente para deixar a família Black. Ele era o que Régulo não ousava sonhar em ser.

Mesmo o desagrado de seus pais em relação ao Black mais velho ainda era maior do que qualquer coisa que ele fizesse. Eles nunca comentavam as coisas "boas" que Régulo fazia, mas as atitudes "ruins" do irmão ocupavam todas as conversas da família.

Lembrou-se dos planos que os dois faziam quando pequenos, da ânsia que ambos tinham de experimentar a felicidade, felicidade essa que Régulo nunca conhecera. Pensou na mulher que nunca desposou, no filho que nunca teve e que aos seis anos prometera ao irmão mais velho que seria seu afilhado.

_Até sermos engolidos_

_Pela vida sem brilho_

_Por nossos inimigos_

_Na rotina comum_

Com o tempo a inveja corrompera sua alma e o distancia do irmão. Após a partida de Sirius, ele ficou só com as aspirações da mãe e com as idéias de seus "amigos" sonserinos. Não queria glória nem poder. Naquela época nem ao menos sabia o que queria. Era um fraco. Se ao menos tivesse se deixado influenciar pelas pessoas certas!

Régulo tentou compensar em casa a ausência do irmão, fazendo de tudo para honrar o nome dos Black e dar orgulho à mãe. Agora ela devia estar muito orgulhosa...

O irmão fora viver a própria vida e ele optou pelo caminho errado. Escolheram direções opostas. Ele viu e fez coisas terríveis, cometeu erros irreparáveis. Com o tempo seus olhos foram se abrindo e, mesmo quando ele não queria ver, sentia. Mas agora sabia o que tinha que fazer. Sabia os planos do Lorde das Trevas e ia frustrá-los.

_E sou só um_

_Mas não sou um deles_

_Eu sou só um_

Sentira-se pequeno no meio daquela guerra, teve medo e foi covarde. Mas se arrependera, e sua consciência clamava por paz. Agora faria o que era certo, mesmo sabendo que isso lhe custaria a vida. Depois não poderia simplesmente fugir ou fingir que nada acontecera, pois não era bom oclumente.

Na verdade não era bom em nada.

Ia morrer de qualquer jeito, então o faria com dignidade. Escolheria como e quando.

Teria coragem.

Olhou para si mesmo com orgulho. Não era mais fraco. Agora ele também possuía a coisa mais invejável de Sirius: a generosidade.

Respirou profundamente, como se quisesse beber num gole só o resto de vida que tinha. Abriu, com um nó na garganta, a porta da casa a qual nunca retornaria.

_E mesmo que pareça tolo_

_E sem sentido_

_Eu ainda brigo por sonhos_

_Eu ainda brigo_

Não se despediria de ninguém e não pediria o perdão do qual não se achava digno, apenas agiria. E que Deus tivesse pena de sua alma.

Ele apertou com força o medalhão falso que levava consigo no bolso. Ninguém jamais saberia de seu sacrifício. Não haveria lamentações nem saudade. Não haveria nada, só o esquecimento e a paz.

Corriam pelo seu rosto lágrimas que ele não fazia questão de secar. Olhou em volta, procurando algo que o convencesse de que havia outro modo, mas não encontrou. Já estava na cozinha e seus pés continuaram andando. Não estava mais calmo, estava estranho, fora de si. Deve ser assim que os condenados se sentem...

Algo lhe corroia por dentro, implorando por vida.

"Não serei fraco!", disse para si mesmo e foi com muito esforço que conseguiu se conter e prosseguir.

- Monstro! – ele surpreendeu-se com a voz que saíra áspera de sua garganta dolorida pelo choro abafado, enquanto os grandes olhos do obediente elfo surgiam a sua frente.


End file.
